<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Strawberries by 808lien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138578">Blood and Strawberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/808lien/pseuds/808lien'>808lien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uta no Vampire Sama [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual Feeding, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Vampire Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/808lien/pseuds/808lien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Realistically, you know you shouldn't trust strangers who make outrageous claims. The way this one sinks his teeth into you, though, you just can't ignore. A regular night out turns into a whirlwind decision - become a cherished "blood donor", or walk away none the wiser?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus (Uta no Prince-sama)/Reader, Camus/Jinguuji Ren, Jinguuji Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uta no Vampire Sama [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Strawberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is gonna be a Camus/Ren/reader poly, but I marked this as a series as I might end up writing for other boys too. Camus and Ren are just my bias by far. First chapter isn't really explicit, but it's marked that way because I have plans for the fic to be later on. Anyhow, I've been planning to write vampires like this for ages and just can't get the vampire boys out of my head, so it came together into this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar’s lights were low, a jazz band playing on stage. You hardly noticed the music, chewing your fries. The drinks weren’t really why you came here – it was just a nice atmosphere and the house special spicy cheese sauce was one of your favorites. Might sound weird to some, but the fries were way better with the cheese sauce.</p><p> </p><p>“Just hungry, huh?” The woman next to you nodded at your water glass. Your gaze refocused on the bar, then the person next to you.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Alcohol gives me a migraine. It’s a good thing I like water.” You supposed you could have ordered a virgin drink, but that just seemed like a waste of money to you. Honestly, you thought it strange other people didn’t like water. It was cool, refreshing… and you swore it did have a taste – not that you could really describe it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wish I could say the same.” She laughed, running her finger around the rim of her glass. “I know it’s important, but it’s hard to make it a habit.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonder if she’s here alone, like you. Taking a drink, you didn’t even notice the band tearing down. “You gotta place your water somewhere close by – if you see it you’re more likely to get some. The more accessible it is, the more likely you are to stay hydrated… at least, for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky for you. I just hate drinking water by itself.” She shrugged, taking a bite of mozzarella stick.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. You expected as much, honestly. “I think that’s what most people think. I guess I’m weird that way – I actually like water.” Wait, you already said that, didn’t you? Oof. Momentary embarrassment washed over you. Repeating yourself was pretty common – damn goldfish memory sometimes. “At least my nurses really like me for it – I bleed nicely for them. They don’t have to dig for veins when they need bloodwork. One nurse thought I was on blood thinners from how much I started bleeding when she was done.” You laughed before you realized the woman had turned slightly away from you. Oops. Your brain barely registered someone sliding into the seat on the other side of you as you winced apologetically. “Sorry. I forget not everyone’s the best with that stuff either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you’re fine…” She scanned the crowd, spotting someone. “Hey, you have a good night. I’m gonna catch up with my friend. I haven’t seen her for a month now.” Nodding, she slipped out of her seat, drink in one hand and plate of mozz sticks in the other. Your own food was still half finished as you turned back to it, realizing only now that there was a man on your left you hadn’t seen before.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly, he wasn’t waiting for a drink or food. This man had a slight grin on his face, his back to the bar and elbows on the surface, eyeing your glass of water. Normally that would mean immediate warning bells, but something about him intrigued you. “Guess not everyone has a strong stomach, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I talk about way worse while eating. I forget not everyone can.” You cracked a grin, dipping a fry in lukewarm cheese sauce. Not as good now, but still edible. A brief thought passed, making you wonder how he’d even heard your conversation among all the other noises here. A second later, the thought was gone, your brain barely giving it consideration. “Guess you’re not here for the drinks either?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at that, a flash of bright teeth. “Now that makes me sad. I poured my heart out on stage, and you didn’t receive my love at all.” His tone was light, teasing. “I suppose it can’t be helped. Those fries have your name all over them.”</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t realized he’d been up on stage a few minutes ago – you really hadn’t paid attention to the live music. “Sorry. Guess I had other things on my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>His laugh and expression were soft as he shook his head. “I only tease. Perhaps another time I’ll win your heart with my passionate music.”</p><p> </p><p>God. What a flirt. You didn’t really mind, even though it was cheesier than the sauce on your fries. Snorting a laugh, you relax a little. You couldn’t sense any ulterior motives, and the initial attention you weren’t sure how to gauge seemed more innocuous. You let your eyes roam over him a little more, low-cut shirt teasing his tanned chest and ginger hair falling around his shoulders. His bright blue eyes watched your eyes take him in, clearly used to being admired. Thankfully, he had the good graces not to mention it. You downed half your water, suddenly thirsty. Probably the fault of the hot guy next to you.</p><p> </p><p>“Staying hydrated is good, but take it easy.” He chuckled, eyes sweeping over you as if he were looking for something.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, like I said, at least my nurses love me for it. No extra poking and prodding, which is certainly nice.” You grinned. This joke you especially always enjoy. “One time a guy looked at my arm right after a blood draw and said, ‘I see the vampire got you.’ I thought that was pretty funny, so that’s what I usually say afterward now.”</p><p> </p><p>You missed the glint in his eye, but you heard his laugh. “You’d better watch out. A real vampire might sweep you up like that.”</p><p> </p><p>You giggled a little yourself. “I wish. My life gets pretty boring as it is. That, or maybe some aliens could abduct me and take me with them.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally turned in his seat to face the bar, long legs dangling. “Which kind of aliens? The green or gray kind?”</p><p> </p><p>You could talk about aliens for hours. Fries an afterthought, you started listing what kinds of media aliens you’d really like to see – and surprisingly, he kept right up with you, throwing references and ideas right back at you. Nerding over favorite shows together for a while, he finally stretched. “I never told you my name, did I? I’m Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>Huh. Interesting name. “I’m [Y/N].” By this time, you’d finally polished off your fries, but that wasn’t nearly enough. Normally you’d have ordered more food by now, but you’d barely had the presence of mind to finish your fries.</p><p> </p><p>As if reading your mind, Ren grinned at you. “Want something a little more filling than bar food?”</p><p> </p><p>At this hour, pretty much anything other than fast food should be closed. “Hmm…. Some junk food does sound good. What about Taco Bell?”</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta grab my sax from the stage, but I’m down.” He stood, then considered something. “I’ll give you a minute in case you want to let someone know that you’re heading into the night with a beautiful stranger.” Ren winked, sliding away from the bar. You pulled out your phone, considering. Something about him seemed trustworthy, and you doubted he’d try anything if he was aware you might text or call someone. He hadn’t tried to touch your food or water, either. Waving the bartender over, you paid for your food and followed after Ren.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not getting anything?” You sat in his passenger seat, opening your burrito. Ren unbuckled his seat belt, but leaned against his door to give you space as he watched. Technically the city park closed at dark, but you weren’t really <em>in</em> the park, just the parking lot. You suspected he’d brought you here to stargaze – there was still light pollution, but at least less than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, I’m on a special diet.” He smiled, but this time without showing his teeth. “It’s pretty strict.”</p><p> </p><p>“That stinks. Keto?” Some of your friends had done it. It had ended up too expensive for you, though. Already halfway through your burrito, you pulled the wrapping down further.</p><p> </p><p>“I could show you if you like.” His voice had dipped, quieter and lower. You looked up, surprised. Show you? That was an odd choice of wording.</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm…. Sure? Is it easier than telling me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Much easier.” Ren gestured with his hand, holding it out for you. Confused, you thought he meant your half eaten burrito. Laughing, Ren handed it back to you. “No, your hand. If that’s okay with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. You felt pretty dumb. You put your burrito on the bag in your lap, and gave him your hand. His grip was surprisingly strong, but not crushing. Something told you that if you wanted to pull away, he could easily keep you from moving a centimeter. Ren leaned in, dusting a kiss over your knuckles. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks, realizing what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“You trying to say I look tasty?” Not sure how to respond – having just met him and all – you had no idea how right you were about to be.</p><p> </p><p>Ren kept a firm grip on your hand as he turned it palm up, laughter in his eyes. “Little lamb…. I would <em>love</em> a taste, if you’d let me have one.” He flashed a much bigger smile than before, teeth faintly visible in the lamplight.</p><p> </p><p>…. Surely you were seeing wrong. Those weren’t two long fangs in his mouth, were they? Ah, they probably were. It could be part of his aesthetic when he goes to bars, even though you hadn’t noticed them earlier. Maybe he put them in when you weren’t looking? It might be hard to play saxophone with long teeth in the way.</p><p> </p><p>Not convinced, you giggled. “Nice fangs. Going to bite me with those?” You gasped as he pulled your arm a little closer, lips running over the soft skin on the inside of your arm. He didn’t really mean it, did he? Of course not. He was just playing around.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you want me to.” His voice was now just above a whisper, his eyes now on your arm as he opened his mouth and let the points drag across your skin. Whoa. That didn’t feel like plastic. You shivered and you felt your heart speed up, but not from fear. To tell the truth, you really liked the idea of getting bitten. If those fangs stayed in place, you were curious to know what they’d actually feel like. Okay. You could play along.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, why not? You don’t want to bite somewhere else, though?” You teased, earning an ‘mm’ from Ren as he caressed the tender skin of your arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, little lamb. Be patient.” He kissed a line along your arm, sending your pulse racing even more. “Mmmm… right here, I think.” His tongue licked a slow stripe, and he closed his eyes before he suddenly bit into you.</p><p> </p><p>You hissed as your skin broke. It only stung for a moment, a strange warmth spreading from the bite and soothing the pain. You hadn’t expected him to bite so hard, or for this strange feeling to come from the two puncture points. Blood welled at the corner of his mouth. The subtle bob of his throat as he swallowed caught your eye, though it could have been a trick of the shadows. Time seemed to slow, your eyes fixated on the handsome stranger who was fangs deep in your arm. The few seconds he spent attached to your arm felt like minutes. As he pulled away, he lingered; his tongue swiped away the blood still seeping from the two points until the flow calmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold still, little lamb. I’ve got you.” Swiftly, Ren used his free hand to open the center console and fish out cotton and tape. “I’ve got you,” he repeated. “Just keep your arm like that and I’ll have you fixed up.” His voice was a murmur. The strange rush that bloomed from your arm to your brain had you listening almost without question.</p><p> </p><p>In truth, you still hadn’t fully processed the situation. Your thoughts only started to catch up after he’d already finished putting on the bandage and taping it in place. Did that really just happen? What <strong>did</strong> happen? “I… I didn’t think you could actually do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren smiled warmly, his grip on your hand relaxing. “What, you thought this was just for show?” His tongue sensually swiped away a bit of blood at the corner of his mouth. God, that was almost as hot as when he bit you.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly? You had thought that. You’d thought it was just expertly crafted costume teeth. After all, your ex had bought some himself once. Blood…. Oh god, he’d actually bitten you. Bitten <em>into</em> you. Reality started to sink in. You’d never been bitten hard enough to break skin before, and certainly not like this. Your heart picked up again, your brain struggling with this new information.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy, easy…. It’s always a shock the first time.” His voice was soothing, like he’d done this dozens of times. “The same compound that numbs you also makes you heal quickly. The bleeding should have stopped already. You were perfect, little lamb. I’ve got you.” His thumb rubbed soothingly over your palm, a strange comfort even though you barely knew him.</p><p> </p><p>Bleeding. You knew how easily you bled. You’d even told him. Little lamb… you were really starting to feel like a lamb at this point. He drank your blood, didn’t he? Without batting an eyelash, too. If you were a lamb, he was…. A tiger? Some sort of predator.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe. Deep breaths.” You hadn’t even noticed your breathing was shallow, and you sucked in a bigger breath than you meant to. Ren had definitely done this before. He was prepared, even. That was pretty strange, too. Prepared to patch up a bleeding arm from his bite… did he do this often?</p><p> </p><p>“What.. How…” Where could you even start? The fact the fangs he owned could even puncture skin like that? The fact he actually drank your blood? Or that biting people seemed to be habit for him? “Are those real?” Okay, that was probably a stupid question. “Or uhhhh, are they just fancy? They’ve gotta be, because I’ve never seen costume fangs that strong.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren flashed a grin, letting go of your hand. “Want to try to pull one off?” He wiggled a thumb underneath a long, pointy tooth.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe sticking your fingers in his mouth this early into knowing each other would be a little awkward. “Okay, maybe that was the wrong question. So you uh… do this often?”</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle. “I did say I was on a special diet, didn’t I? You are <em>delicious</em>, by the way. Definitely hydrated, as you claimed.” Ren winked, nothing in his tone suggesting any of this was strange at all. Absently, you ran your finger over the bandage. It was a bit itchy underneath, but didn’t hurt. Huh… he’d mentioned something about that, hadn’t he? His voice pulled you out from that thought. “Don’t disturb it, that’s the healing process.”</p><p> </p><p>It couldn’t heal that fast, could it? You were tempted to peek, but didn’t want to mess up the tape. You didn’t seem to be bleeding through, at least… so that was probably good. The earlier haze was wearing off a bit, too. “I don’t know. I heal pretty slowly.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren leaned back against his door, watching you again. “It would be hard to hide our existence if you didn’t heal quickly. Two puncture wounds so deep screams vampire… or at least dedicated occult enthusiast.”</p><p> </p><p>Vampire. Right. You vaguely remembered mentioning vampires earlier. Even with what could be evidence in front of you, it wasn’t quite enough. “So uh… do I forget all this in the morning or something? Is that a vampire thing?”</p><p> </p><p>His face turned serious. “If you want to. I’m afraid I can’t let you talk about what happened here freely, but if you’d like to know more… I can arrange that. If not, you’ll go about life, any vague memories of this like a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Your head spun with options. Isn’t this what you’d told him you wanted? Some vampire or alien to sweep in and make your life interesting? How could you know you weren’t dreaming now? “So… can you prove it’s not just a few hundred dollars spent in custom prosthetics and a blood kink?”</p><p> </p><p>That smile was back, wide enough for you to see the fangs were gone. “A skeptic, I see. I’m more than happy to show you, as long as you decide before you go back home.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a super short timeline, but the possibilities were intriguing. You’d been watching him just now aside from inspecting your arm. If he removed the teeth, you missed it. They just disappeared, as far as you knew. Maybe he put them in his pocket – though that seemed a bit unsanitary. Hiding them in his mouth? No, it would require a lot of force to remove them, considering they stayed firm while he bit you.</p><p> </p><p>A quick mental check – you didn’t have anywhere to be the next day. This promised to be interesting, if nothing else. Ren seemed like he might tell you how the teeth work, though you certainly had other questions, too. “Alright. What have you got?”</p><p> </p><p>Ren started the car, pulling on his seatbelt while he shot you another wink. “So much, little lamb.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>